ER
by ShinigamiRyuuko
Summary: It was just another awful day in the emergency department. Everything went as usual until that brimming bag of waste appeared... You never know how bad your day is until fate shoves its juicy middle finger in your face. FIXED and slightly REWORKED!


_**This is the edited and slightly changed version of E.R. There were some words or fragments of different sentences missing ( I don't know why, maybe something with the publishing…) ,things that needed improvement… definitely… (there still are of course xD ) soI decided to occupy myself and I hope it looks better =]. Read and review and , of course , enjoy!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters used.

_** xXx**_

The small wheels creaked as two medics pushed the litter into the emergency department. The man was unconscious, breathing with a mask and losing a huge amount of blood. The nurse pointed them to the nearest operation room and ran off, searching for the doctor. The medics attached a bank of painkillers just as the door bursted open and a small figure ran inside, covered with the light green medic suit , all soaked in blood.

"What happened?" Her voice came out rugged from all the running. She grabbed the patient's file and quickly skipped through the pages while she listened to the case.

"Road accident. He had been crushed by a car while he waited on his motorbike for the traffic lights."

Sakura quickly examined the body " Lung injury, severe ruptures. I want him drugged and ready for operation." She had disposed of the gown, leaving her in the usual white coat." Nurse, scalpel."

And the operation stared. The pinkette intubated and stabilized the lung function. Despite all her hurrying it took quite a while. It was a delicate procedure after all, but at least his chances for survival were a lot higher now. She took a deep breath. Everything was such a mess. People were constantly being brought in and the staff couldn't manage. This was her third or fourth operation for the day and the lobby was still filled with people to the roof.

"Finish this up please! I've got…. god knows what, waiting for me outside!" She threw the blood soaked gloves in the trashcan and ran out the operation room into the packed corridor. It was total chaos. Doctors were running up and down the place, people were dying while they waited for an available medic. Sakura squeezed her way to a man with a ripped arm. Thankfully it wasn't that serious.

"Good day sir, I'm here to sew you up!" She exhaled grabbing his busted limb, making him hiss in pain." A few stitches and you can go home. Unfortunately I can't anaesthetize you…" She stared in his eyes while her hands poured antibiotic liquid over the wound. The man nodded and she pulled the thread and needle from a drawer and unpacked them.  
"Here, bite on this." She handed him a role of bandage, which he placed between his teeth. The sewing didn't take long. After all the pinkette was a good doctor. She fixed him up.

" Good !"

Sakura jumped up and took hold of the files that were being handed to her by a nurse. All emergency cases , but the worst, so far , was a woman with severe stomach haemorrhage. If she wasn't in the ICU soon, she would end up dead. Emerald eyes searched the crowd, landing on a woman crunched up on a bench." Oh damn…"

The pinkette ran at full speed towards her. "Ma`am? Can you hear me ma`am?" the woman barely stood. It looked like she would be sick any moment. Next thing Sakura knew, blood was being puked all over her. Without losing time, she was put on a moving bed and ran into a room.

"Punctured ulcer! Vagotomy immediately! " The pink-haired doctor yelled, reaching for the equipment table. Suddenly all went black. Her eyes lost their sight and her body refused to move. She could hear distant voices, washed away by her shutting down brain. A cramp in her lungs made her intake a sharp breath. Now she could see. Tsunade was sitting on top her corpse, flashing a torch at her eyes and bitchslapping her to live.

"Yo, Sakura! Get a hold of yourself!" Another series of slaps. " I'm losing enough patients in that corridor and I don't plan on losing my doctors too!"

"I'm alright…" Her voice sounded drowsy, but Sakura was on her feet again. She quickly put her fingers over her pulse and stared down at her watch." Sudden drop of blood pressure…"

"You're overworking yourself…"

"I'm alright. I can continue."

Tsunade softly shook her head. "No, you're in no condition. I will take over the operation."

It was hard to admit, but Tsunade was right. Sakura had no choice... Except one. She quickly ran to the vending machine and searched her pockets.

"No change?" Roaring furiously her elbow slammed the glass and she grabbed some sweets and a soda. All eyes were staring at her. There was just no chance she was explaining herself right now.

" Hey you!" She pointed to an elder man with cut off fingers." Watch over this for me! "He nodded, his hands trembling from the pain.

"Goddamn it…" Her voice softened as she actually estimated his condition. Stiffing the chocolate bar in her mouth Sakura handed him a pack of ice and changed the bandages with new, fresh ones. She injected painkillers with a giant squirt. " Thwas swuld ldow kthe wtrwick fwo now." The candy was blocking her words. Chewing a few more times, she swallowed and tried again. " This should help."

Her feet were already running towards the next patient. "I'll be back! Oh, and put those fingers in the ice bag!"

Opening the bottle of coke , the pinkette gulped half of it in one go. The soda made her burp a little , but it was necessary for the blood pressure.

"Haruno-san! A man with a gunshot wound was just brought in!" A nurse dragged her towards the litter that was just carried in. Sakura was preparing to examine the body but her food rose. Turning around she puked into a nearby trashcan. The mixture of chocolate and soda wasn't the most pleasant thing.

"J-Just prepare him. I'll be right over."

The young woman stood in the corridor, starring at the bottom of the trashcan."" This will never end, will it?"

She took a deep breath and finished off the rest of the coke before running off to her new patient.

_** xXx**_

That day managed to suck off every single drop of energy Sakura had left. She stood on a bench , clothes soaked in blood and other fluids, trying to gather enough power to go home.

"Hey."Tsunade sat next to her "How are you feeling?"

Her head slowly turned to face her mentor "Like a shit…"

The blond laughed. "Me too. It was a fucked up day wasn't it?"

"It always is…"

"Hah, at least we made it…"

"How many died?"

"I don't know… I saw a few trainees from the university so… "

"Just tell me…". They both stood in silence for a couple of minutes, trying to regain their strength.

"A lot… The boxes with their files are downstairs."

" Great job then…"

"People die every day in our line of work. No matter how good we are, they always do… At the end we're only human Sakura."

She didn't respond. Her frame was just frozen in place. Was she so deep in thought or did her body finally shut down?

"I understand it's hard, but as immoral as it sounds, you will get used to it. You _must_, otherwise " She pressed two fingers against her temple" insane in here.

"I know. Easier said than done however."

"Go and rest. It was a shitty day."

Sakura nodded lightly before walking off to the break room. She grabbed onto a large towel and headed straight for the shower. The hot water relieved the tension in her muscles but the stress was still there. What a surprise…  
Putting on her spare clothes, that were neatly placed in her personal locker, the pinkette proceeded to dig around the fridge for possible leftovers. A slice of pizza was there, looking good, waiting for the hungry fingers to pick it up. She smelled it deciding that it was either from yesterday or from last week. No matter what, that food was going down her throat!  
Absent-mindedly her eyes darted to the mirror on the wall. A small figure, dressed in simple red shirt and a black skirt stared back. Her face looked pinched and exhausted. She walked closed to the glass and clawed her cheeks, pulling her bloodshot eyes wide open.

"Feeling shitty, looking shitty, what more can I possibly ask for!"

She waved goodbye to her image, amused for some reason, and walked off towards the final act. Rest time! Just as she was about to crash on the gynecological chair, a.k.a bed, her eyes caught the giant pile of trash in the bin.

"Oh come on! This always stinks in the morning!"

Sighing heavily with the final strength her body had left, Sakura grabbed the waste bag and headed out. The faster it was done the sooner she would be in…bed…

It was chilly outside but surprisingly calm and refreshing. The light wind drifted imperceptibly past her body. Just as she reached out to throw the waste in, a car appeared from nowhere. If she hadn't jumped to the side in time, it would have crashed her just like it did with the trashcan. Rolling over the pavement several times and crashing against something tough enough to hold the momentum ,she finally pulled to a stop.

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!" She pulled herself up from the ground. Her eye was twitching madly , because let's just say that being pissed off wasn't enough. Her mood could be described with something far, far beyond that point. Hands yanked the front door open." WHATCH WHERE-" A giant body flowed out the vehicle right in her arms. She could feel her hand get wet which could only mean one thing. Blood.

Switching on autopilot Sakura rushed inside the hospital, dragging her precious cargo up the stairs and into the cabinet. Good thing she was awfully strong for her size but it was still a challenge to throw him onto the examination chair. She grabbed the flashlight and opened an eye. It reacted properly, definitely a good sign. Her hands itched for ammonia. The small bottle stood on her desk, waiting. She was quick to bring it under his nose and bring him back in the game. Not all that was left was the knife, bulging out from his abdomen

"Hn."

His grunt was undistinguishable for her ears. Her mind was just not there anymore.  
_  
Scissors. Shirt. Blade. Wound._

Done….

Done…

D-… Problem.

The knife didn't budge. Why wasn't it coming out?_  
_

"I need you to stand up slowly." She put her hand around his back, supporting his weight while he crouched forward." All right, that's about enough." Her hand gripped the handle and eased it out, letting the blood seep out the wound.

_Done…_

Bandages…

Sakura was already fumbling through the drawers. When she turned back to face her newly found patient, he was already standing up, crimson liquid flowing down his pale flesh. He grabbed his ripped shirt and casually pressed it against the hole.

_Familiar face…_

"Hn."

_Voice…  
_

"Haruno…"

_Of course, how could she not identify him?_

"Sasuke…" She leaned against the desk. "It's been a while."

"Hn."

"A man of words, just I remember." The pinkette shook her head, remembering just how much she hated those words.

"Aa."

She rolled her emerald orbs." Just come here and let me sew you up before it gets infected."

Sasuke walked to the desk as she bend down to eye the wound." Do you want to know?""

"No…" Her fingers threaded the needle and she placed her cold fingers around his belt and pulled down.

"That brings memories…" He smirked and looked down at her, picturing some pleasant moments that included bubblegum maiden.

Her eyes darted up dangerously and she pressed her palm against his inner tight, making him crouch. " Oh I'm sorry, did I hurt the family jewels?"

"Hn." His hot breath brushed against her earlobe" A little to the right…

"Don't even think about it!" Her hand pushed him up and away from her burning skin. His onyx pools watched as she worked her magic.

"I can't believe how lucky you are. Not a single scratch on the internal organs…"

"Hn."

"Will you stop already?"

He could smell the challenge. A deep and strong _"Hn"_ left his chest.

That's all it took for Sakura to snap. How could he piss her off in such a short time!? Her small frame bolted up and squeezed his package, making him gape slightly." I. Mean. It." Her words sounded dead serious. Suddenly her raging expression was replaced by a new, shocked one.

"W-Why are you…" She looked down to his crotch and back to his face, which wore the widest smirk ever.

Sasuke gripped her neck with his hand and smashed his lips over hers. The sweet strawberry taste lingered on the tip of his tongue, teasing him. He wanted more, no he needed more. Biting her lower lip gently he slid his wet muscle inside her hot cavern, exploring every inch. His large body pushed them forward until her back hit the large desk. Without any thought he threw her down unceremoniously, climbing hungrily on top. His hand ripped the shirt open, feeling every fragment of her small body. Creamy skin burned with his touch as he continued his ravish. His mouth switched to her jaw and moved down her neck, stopping at her pulse. She was all goose-flesh. Her fingers entangled in his raven locks and pulled his head up, staring in his dark eyes. She wanted to yell at him, to slap that gorgeous face, but she couldn't. Instead she kissed him hungrily, pulling him flat against her. She could feel him smirk against her lips .His hand moved gently up her tight and discarded her skirt. A finger hooked around her silk panties, pulling them down. Sakura glided her palm down his muscular chest and over his perfect abs , stopping at his belt. She quickly unbuckled it and pulled down his pants, leaving him only in his underwear. Her hand pulled at the hem of his boxers, but he grabbed her wrist and pinned it above her head. His mouth kissed its way down her collarbone, stopping between the two mounds on her chest. He inhaled the sweet vanilla scent and removed the black bra. His tongue played around the sensitive flesh of her breasts making her moan. Biting down on her nipple Sasuke slid a finger inside. Her nails dug into his shoulder making him add another digit and pump harder. The way she reacted to his touch with that small gasps and moans made even more blood rush to his groin, if that was even possible.

"I wonder" his head moved down "do you still taste so good?"

Sasuke buried his tongue inside her aching core. Her sweet juices flowed into his mouth making him move his lips eagerly. Her body shook with pleasure as he skillfully carried to the end. Boy did he know how to work her buttons! Just as the tension in her abdomen was about to explode, Sasuke pulled away. The sweet sensation was gone. Before Sakura could react or protest, Sasuke had her picked up by the hips and backed against the wall. He slammed his throbbing erection inside her making her head twitch back. His thrusts started off hard and fast. Her legs snaked around his waist, squeezing them closer. She was already so close…  
Her walls tightened around him and she exploded, purring in his ear. He didn't stop. Her head rested on his shoulder while she soaked all the pleasure. It was too much. She could barely breathe. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head while her nails dug deep inside his back. Their bodies continued to fiercely clash against one another`.Sasuke slowed down slightly, giving her enough time to pull herself together.

"Are you alright?" He barely grunted out.

"You have no idea." Her head rolled up, giving him access to her neck. His wet tongue felt amazing against her feverish skin. Her small hands tugged at his hair, making him moan in pleasure. Sweat pooled at his temples and rolled down his cheek. He was losing his mind .His hand desperately clawed against the wall-papers while his hips rocked back and forward with insane force. Her moans grew louder and louder. Goosebumps spread all over his body. He was going all out now.

Sakura could feel the knot in her stomach tighten once again. With every thrust he made the tension grew bigger and bigger until he finally hit that sensitive spot and brought her over the edge. Her teeth sank into his shoulder, drowning down her roar. Sasuke felt her warm juices wrap around him. It was so hard to move. Her walls squeezed him tightly making the friction unbearable. The tickling sensation in his abdomen spread through his entire being and he came, moaning loudly as the waves of his release shook his whole body. They both panted heavily, raiding off the last inflow of pleasure. Sasuke was the first to come back to his senses. He let the pinkette down and rested his palms against the wall, trying to regain his breath.

Sakura walked past him without a single word. She casually gathered her clothes as her mind tried to explain what just happened. She bit down on her thumb and shook her head. Her shift was already starting and she didn't have time nor any desire to think.

"Dress up." She handed him his pants. The room remained silent as they put on their clothes. The pinkette buttoned up her shirt and quietly headed for the door without sparing him a second glace.

Sasuke couldn't help but curse. He sat there watching as she walked out on him yet again. Closing his eyes he gripped her wrist and pulled her back. His lips gently pressed against hers. He kissed her slowly, pouring in all his passion. Suddenly all the moments they once shared struck down his being almost choking him. He could once again see her in his oversized t-shirt, walking to bed with the cups of coffee, that genuine smile that appeared on her face every time he came back home, the small gasps she let out every time she had a nightmare… He fucked up, so very bad…

He pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers. "I'm so sorry…"

"No…" Her voice dripped with pain" You're not. You never are or ever will be. All you do is break be again and again, every time…"

He watched her palms slowly glide over his shirt and press lightly against his chest, pushing him away. Her eyes peered into his dark pools. He needed to kiss her, to feel her again. His head leaned in but her slender fingers pressed against his lips. Her head shook, pink hair dancing around her pale face.

The door clicked open. The warmness of her body had disappeared.

Sasuke watched how she walked out that door, out the room, out of his life… Just like he did long ago. Karma was a bitch after all. It was finally time to move on.

"For once in my life… I truly am sorry…" His words would remain unheard, shrouded into the shadows of the empty room for all eternity. He was fully aware ...

Everything suddenly became…so…different. It didn't hurt- an Uchuha is never hurt, especially by _**that**_ kind of things.

It didn't burn either, nope, that incinerating sensation that pounded against his chest was just… different…

Yes, that's right, different…_**  
**_

_Because she had finally moved on… You're just that haunting shadow from the past everybody hates and , sooner or later, forgets…__****_

xXx

_**  
I'll be more than glad to see what you think! Any suggestions, criticism or whatever you think would be proper is highly appreciated and welcomed (especially criticism). Review please! =]**_


End file.
